The Marble Hall
__TOC__ The Marble Hall (also called the Castle or Kyonshi no Tenma's Manor) is an expansion of sterile hallways and stained glass windows. There is a distinct exterior of the building, castle-like in its structure with abstract sketches on the door, and the interior, a whiter "marble" collection of inner rooms. This location is sometimes speculated to be a mausoleum or an art hall. The Marble Hall is home to Trisha and Pholus. Places of Interest *'The Studio', where the Centaur Effect can be obtained up until version 0.03. Pholus can be found here. Attacking him or entering after having attacked Trisha will trigger the fan-dubbed Corpse Blitz Event, during which Pholus will chase you and the halls will be filled with wandering, dying children remniscent to those seen in the fangame .flow. *'Trisha's Room', after the given filenames. It's generally accepted that Trisha is the younger grey girl found here, though fans argue the name belongs to Pholus - contraversy arises due to the fact they are both on the same sprite sheet with the name "trishroom." This room is small, fashioned with dusty rose wallpaper and flooring, a wine colored circular carpet, a single black bed, and a lone doll. Trisha wanders here, and can be killed with Usotsuki's weapon, triggering the aforementioned event. The music is a doleful organ tune with flickers of a vibraphone. *'''Box Room, '''a room filled with boxes. Interacting with the one in the middle leads to the Headless Rave Girl Event . Notable Features *The Centaur Effect is found by interacting with the quadrupedal creature under the tarp in the Studio. It was removed in version 0.03 and replaced with the Chimera effect, found in the Sewers. Gallery aztec.png|The rave event that appears by interacting with the box in one of the rooms of the hall. Nisshi7.png|Pholus, after being attacked or having his sister killed.|link=Pholus boxes.png|The box room through which the Aztec-like fullscreen event can be accessed. pipe.png|The steaming pipe mechanism as seen from the first floor of the mansion. Trishroom.png|Trisha, before she is killed. She will either be playing with a toy on the floor or walking around.|link=Trisha body.png|The hanging body in the Showers that leads to the outside of the Marble Hall.|link=Showers Nisshi3.png|The dreary area outside of the Marble Hall.|link=Headless World stairs.png|Stairs linking the first floor and the basement. There is no door. chairs.png|A room in the hall filled with pink furniture and a tan box. siamese.png|After Pholus is enraged, children will appear all over the hall. pipe2.png|The same pipe as seen from an annex to Pholus's study in the basement. 焼け2.png|The panorama file for the sky outside the Marble Hall, visible through the windows. hall.png|Upstairs hall of ornate windows. hallf.png|An endless, decrepit hallway in the basement. wow.png|The entrance once it is infested with children. TenmaProject.png|One of the things you can see by looking through the small holes in the neverending hall TenmaProject2.png|And another example of one of the things that you can find in the holes... Category:Locations